TFFM RP
YES IT'S THE TFFM RP FINALLY. Get ready... Supplies List *Mr. Yokai **Candy *Saranctha **Candy COMIC Nonex.png|The TFFM cast is asleep, when suddenly, someone creeps up and starts putting em in a really big bag. All except 1... magic.png|*Magic Orb wakes up and sees that everyone is gone.* Huh? What happened? Where is everyone? neb.png|*Nebula swoops down* It was Plasma Orb. solar.png|Yes, we saw it. star.png|All of it! vort.png|With our own four eyes! Magic.png|I can just use my magic to bring them ba- Vort.png|Don't waste your time, we've already tried. Neb.png|It's hopeless. We'll need to find them! Star.png|We can see them. We know where they are. Solar.png|But, it will be a long journey. Are you sure you want to do this? Magic.png|Of course I do! They're people, they don't deserve to be locked up by him! Can you guys help? Star.png|Our trans-dimensional beings are incapable of interacting with mere mortals. Solar.png|However, we have the power to alter space and time just by a little so you can be stronger. Neb.png|However, we can only alter one part of your being before we change something important. Vort.png|Sometimes, during fights, we may allow you to use us to raise a statistic of yours to help you. Magic.png|Okay, sounds good, Where to first? Solar.png|There is dangers to face at this very area. However, some contestants are also here. Magic.png|Okay, like who? Star.png|We cannot tell for sure. You'll have to investigate. Stingzla.png|(a stingzla attacks, dont worry theyre now starter enemies) Magic.png|Oh, no! An enemy! I'll have to take it out. Nonex.png|BATTLE BEGIN! Magic.png|Magic Orb Special Ability - All magic spells have 10% raised power! Magic.png|Magic Orb uses a spell on Stingza! 4 damage + 10% bonus = 4.4 damage. Stingzla.png|Stingzla (16/20). Stingzla is rolling towards Magic Orb! Did 2 damage! (Magic Orb 18/20) Magic.png|"Ow!" Magic Orb kicks the Stingza away, 1 damage dealt! (Stingza HP - 15/20) Stingzla.png|The Stingzla did another roll! Miss! Magic.png|"Ugh!" He runs over and kicks it again, harder this time. 2 damage, (14/20) Stingzla.png|Stingzla does another roll! HIT! 3 damage. (MO: 15/20) Magic.png|Magic Orb uses a spell on Stingza! 4 damage! Stingzla.png|Stingzla's HP is 1/2! Stingzla rolled AGAIN! Stingzla.png|(suddenly the stingzla stops midway) Magic.png|? Electro.png|(comes out of nowhere) WE MEET AGAIN, MAGIC ORB. Electro.png|I have finally succeeded... IN KIDANPPING THEM. I'M PLANNING TO USE THEM FOR DESTRUCTION. Magic.png|Oh yeah? Let's see about that! Neb.png|You've got your whole life ahead, Magic Orb. Don't- Magic.png|(snaps fingers but ends up stunning himself, making his eyes and mouths very ineffective, pretty much his eyes are bulging and his mouth is drooped as he falls to the ground) Electro.png|Winner! (turns out he has a magic reflection badge and he stuffs magic orb into the sack and runs away) Candy TFFM.png|(candy is small, which is good because she wasn't kidnapped) Where's everyone...? Candy TFFM.png|(sees plasma orb's footsteps and follows it to another Stingzla) Stingzla.png|THIS STINGZLA IS LEVEL 5. Also, Candy is Level 5. Nonex.png|FIGHT Candy TFFM.png|Heh! *Candy rams into Stingza* 3 damage! Stingzla.png|Stingzla's HP is 17/20! Stingzla rolls into Candy! Candy TFFM.png|Ouch! (15/20) Hup! *she raams it again, critical hit! 6 damage* Stingzla.png|(HP: 11/20) Stingzla rolls into Candy! Miss! Candy TFFM.png|(rams into stingzla, CRITICAL! did 4x2 damage) (Stingzla HP: 3/20) Stingzla.png|Stingzla rolls into Candy for 2 damage! Candy TFFM.png|Oof! (13/20) Candy rams into the Stingzla! Stingzla dies! Category:In progress